1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable strap for a snowboard boot to prevent the rider""s foot from lifting in the boot, and an ankle strap for use in a snowboard boot or binding.
2. Description of Related Art
Snowboarding has become increasingly popular as a recreational sport. A snowboard typically includes bindings that attach the rider""s feet to the board. Three main types of bindings have been developed.
A first type of binding is adapted to be used with a hard boot, which is similar to an alpine ski boot. Typically, the boot includes a hard plastic molded shell, and is securely mounted on the board via a plate binding that includes rear and forward bails that engage the boot. Hard boots provide support for the rider""s foot, in that a properly sized boot will not allow the rider""s foot to move therein, and will typically prevent the heel from lifting from the bottom of the boot.
A second type of binding is adapted for use with a soft boot, which, as the name suggests, is at least partially made of a softer material than hard boots. The typical binding used for soft boots has a rigid high back piece into which the heel of the boot is placed, and one or more straps that secure the boot to the binding. Such bindings can be somewhat inconvenient to use because after each run, the rider must unbuckle each strap to release the boot when getting on the chair lift, and must re-buckle each strap before the next run.
A third type of binding that has recently been developed for use with a soft boot eliminates the need for binding straps and provides the convenience of a step-in system. An example of such a binding system is disclosed in currently pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/584,053, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR INTERFACING A SNOWBOARD BOOT TO A BINDING, filed Jan. 8, 1996 and assigned to Burton Snowboards. Soft boot step-in bindings are more convenient than conventional strap bindings, making it easier to engage and disengage the rider""s boots from the board.
The development of soft boot step-in binding systems has presented a problem not previously encountered. In particular, tremendous lifting forces are generated at the feet of a snowboard rider. It is desirable to prevent the rider""s foot, particularly the heel, from lifting from the bottom of the boot to maximize control. In a hard boot plate binding system, the boot is generally sufficiently rigid to hold the rider""s foot down and prevent lift. Similarly, in a conventional soft boot strap binding system, the straps are tightened down over the boot and hold the rider""s foot down to prevent lift. However, with a strap-less soft boot step-in binding, only the laces of the boot are available to resist lifting, which is often insufficient. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to prevent lifting of the rider""s foot in a strap-less soft boot step-in binding system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,080 (Meiselman) discloses a strap system for preventing lift in a snowboard boot that is a hybrid of a hard and soft boot. The Meiselman boot has a hard lower portion that is adapted to engage a plate binding and a soft upper portion. In one embodiment the Meiselman boot has a heel strap fixed thereto to prevent heel lift. In another, heel and toe straps are fixed to the boot.
Although the Meiselman straps are said to be effective in preventing lift, they are not used in connection with a soft boot and would suffer a significant disadvantage if they were. In particular, it is desirable for soft boots to be usable with not only the more recently developed step-in binding systems, but also with the more conventional strap bindings. The Meiselman boot is not suited for use with a strap binding system, because the straps fixed thereto would overlap and interfere with the binding straps. Accordingly, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a snowboard boot that prevents lifting of the rider""s foot when used in conjunction with a strap-less binding system, but is also compatible with a strap binding.
Straps, whether on a boot or binding, can create uncomfortable pressure points on the rider""s foot when tightened. Additionally, if a strap is too wide, it may not conform to the contour of a rider""s foot, which can cause the foot to become cramped or pinched in various locations. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention is to provide a strap that securely fits over a snowboard boot while not creating uncomfortable pressure points.
In one illustrative embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided that comprises a snowboard boot and a strap that is removably attached thereto and arranged to prevent a rider""s foot from lifting in the snowboard boot. In one aspect of this embodiment, the strap is arranged to prevent the rider""s heel from lifting in the boot. In another aspect of this embodiment, the snowboard boot has a lateral side and a medial side, and the strap is removably attached at a first location at a first location on the lateral side and a second location on the medial side of the snowboard boot. A buckle may be attached to the strap to adjust the tension in the strap. In another aspect of the invention, the strap may be attached to the boot at first, second and third attachment locations. The first and second attachment locations may be disposed on the medial side of the boot and the third attachment location may be disposed on the lateral side of the boot. Further, the strap may be constructed so that the strap does not apply pressure to the instep bone of the rider.
The present invention also provides a snowboard binding for releasably securing a snowboard boot that includes a strap which is adapted to releasably secure the snowboard boot, the strap being constructed and arranged to avoid the creation of a pressure point at an instep bone of a rider. The strap further may be arranged to prevent a heel of a snowboard boot from lifting from the binding. Additionally, the boot may include a base having a lateral side and a medial side and the strap may be attached at a first location at the lateral side and a second location at the medial side. The strap may have an opening that is positioned to be disposed above the instep bone of the rider. In another aspect of the invention, the strap may be attached to the base at a first, second and third attachment locations, wherein the first and second attachment locations are disposed on the medial side of the binding, and the third attachment location is disposed on the lateral side of the binding. Additionally, the strap attached at three attachment locations may have a Y-shape.